


Pidge makes Pasta.

by forelleastar



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, honestly this is just stupid but also wholesome, italian pidge, kind of crackfic?, pasta bois, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: Pidge is Italian, so Lance expects her to make some pasta that the two of them could eat.Will things go well or will the Holt Family be forced to leave when Pidge burns their house down?





	Pidge makes Pasta.

**Author's Note:**

> We made pasta earlier today at school, it inspired me to make this fic. 
> 
> The fic shows how Pidge makes pasta for Lance then suddenly something sparks between them.
> 
> Well then, this is very weird but I hope you enjoy.

The first time Pidge cooked for Lance.

“Come on Pidge, make some food.” 

Lance was leaning against the chair, staring at his best friend while she tampers with her family’s kitchen cabinets.

She groans only to find some products she never liked. “We have...canned beans, sardines, and a jar of cheesepuffs that’s almost empty.”

”I’ll take the cheesepuffs.” She hands the jar to him, and he opens it right away. “But you have to make something, I’m on the verge of death here, hunger is deadly!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make some instant pasta. Don’t cry you big goof.” Pidge proceeds to prepare her equipment and tools, well, a pot and a spatula to stir. 

“Hey, anything instant is deadlier! It has wax and some weird toxic substances they put in there!” He cried out loud.

She raises an eyebrow. “It’s not, stop saying false information.”

Lance immediately stops her before she could cut open the packaging. “A-ba-ba-ba! Can you make regular pasta? You know, made from real dough?” 

Pidge looks at him, she was a bit pink at his question. “Um. I can’t cook.”

Lance blinked. “Come again?”

”Gosh darn it, I can’t cook okay?” She looks away as she felt the embarrassment, blushing more. Lance chucked lightly.

”You’re Italian and you can’t make pasta?” He grins at her, it made her feel more insecure. He noticed it and realized what he had told the girl. “H-hey! It’s not that bad, I’m sorry. I’m just surprised that a girl like you can’t cook. I’m sure whatever you make would be delicious.” 

“R...really?” She turned to face him again as he smiled back.

He stands up and moves closer to her. He places a hand on her shoulder gleaming with glee. “How about this? Let’s make pasta together! It’ll be fun, maybe messy but whatever, let’s do it.”

She sighed at his decree. She didn’t liked cooking as it was difficult, tiring, and she was frightened about the fact she might poison Lance or burn the house down, but maybe she could try it out. 

“Fine. Go get the ingredients in the pantry. I’ll search up the recipe and instructions on the net.”

Lance pulled his arm downward in excitement. “Alright! Let’s start cooking.” He walks towards the section of the house under the stairs.

Pidge reads the website’s content and dictates each ingredient to Lance for him to pick up. 

“Go get some flour at the right middle shelf.” 

Lance grabs it. “Got it.”

”...then three to five eggs.” 

Lance carefully carries the poultry, a bit shaking at the light weight but also nervous of the fragile eggs.

”Anything else...?” He asks, finally putting down what he gathered on top of the shelf. 

She fixed her hair a bit, putting a clip on. She frowned at the steps on making the dough. 

“Just get me the salt on top of the refrigerator.” She tells him to, he does so as told. 

“What about the sauce?” He asks moving some of the stuff on the counter top.

”Later. We need to knead to dough first, while it rests, we’ll get the sauce done.” She places four cups of flour on the mixing bowl. “U-umm...” 

“Need any help? Do you know how to crack an egg?” Lance stands beside her and butts in her cookery. 

She pouts at him. “Hmph. Of course I do, but I can’t do it properly. The shells break apart so easily.” 

“Well then let me show you.” He picks and egg, gives it to her, then holding her hands together behind her. She squeals a bit, she hoped he didn’t hear the shy noise. “First, you crack the eggs beside the bowl.”

Pidge had a weak first attempt. “It didn’t break.” 

“Crack it harder. Like cracking a skull.”

”What have you been doing these past months?” 

He laughs. “Don’t worry about it. For all you know I might be a runaway murderer.” 

“Yeah, right.” The egg finally breaks. She pours all the albumin and yolk down in the middle of the flour as it said. She had to put more eggs so she followed Lance’s techniques and successfully put at least five eggs. “We have to knead the dough now.”

Lance looks at her teasingly. “Want to do it? I know how you don’t like sticky stuff but you have to change for the food.” 

She grunts. “Hold on. Lemme show you loverboy.” She pushes a finger down slowly on the mixed components. Then quickly dipping both of her hands in, rolling the flour on top of the egg, mixing together. It will take awhile.

Five minutes passed, the dough was starting to be more solid but that meant as it was becoming harder and harder for Pidge’s small hands to handle.

”You look tired, your hands could go numb from all that work.” He pets her head, she couldn’t do anything about it as her hands were still covered by excess dough.

”You should probably do it then. I heard men had better pulse at kneading anyways.” 

He smirks. “Are you saying that I’m handsome and strong?”

She rolled her eyes. “Strong? Yes, minus the handsome part.” 

“You wound me.” He crossed his arms against his upper left chest, dramatically with the stupid sound effects. 

She can only smile when she finally leaves her work to him. “I know I do. But I’m sure there are plenty of other girls you’ve hurt Mr. McClain.” Her remarks seemed to made him a bit tense on his doing.

He felt so ashamed of her teasing, but he shrugged it off. 

“Yeah. But I’m sure I’ll be the one who’ll keep you safe and give you kissy-wiggy smoochies.” 

She giggles at him as she removes all the remaining soft dough on her fingers. After drying off, she observes her working friend.

Lance knew she had a crush on him. She confessed a long time ago, she was rejected of course, but she never lost their friendship and strong bond. They still hanged out, did a lot of pranks on their friends, went on friendly dates, planned out schemes, talked about conspiracy theories. They even had a debate once on mortality or immortality.

She never thought that they have been spending the entire evening on making proper dinner. Lance had offered to look after her best friend while her parents were out for a party. Matt, was somewhere, around the neighborhood with his own group. 

Pidge and Lance. They were something. Lance never stopped his flirting for the girl, she didn’t get her hopes too high, she thought of it as joking around. Pidge never stopped bugging and messing around with him either, they swore almost every other day they would be side-by-side to each other.

”Dough’s done. Let it rest.” Lance washes off his hands. It had been at least ten minutes, she couldn’t have daydreamed that long. The dough was wrapped in plastic, set aside.

”Well that means we’ll just have to make the sauce.” Her expression changed into confusion, she didn’t know what to do. But she did, however, watched a few videos of Spaghetti recipes in her free time on Youtube. “Get me some...tomato sauce, also paste. Then, beef from the freezer, also sausages. Oh! The pantry still has parsley...and most importantly—“

”Cheese.” They spoke out in unison.

”So you’re pretty confident now huh? I won’t help you out, I really want to see you learn on how to cook.” He grins at her. “I’m proud of you Pidge.” 

“Pffft. Are you going to cry? You look like you, are, going to cry.” She punches him on the shoulder playfully.

”What? Can’t I be so happy that my best friend is someday going to be an awesome chef?” Lance continues to search for her listed items.

She facepalms. “That’s Hunk’s field of mastery. I don’t want to offend him!” 

“I could invite him right now, let him taste of your old good cooki—“

”No don’t!” She cuts him off by that. “I kind of...want to cook for you. Only you, uhh...”

He feels a bit of relief inside. Inhale. Exhale. “Good. I wanted to spend the rest of the night with you, alone anyways.” Good Lord, did he say that out loud.

A moment of silence.

”So anyway! The ingredients!”

”Right! Let’s see...”

Finally. After half an hour, they have made a traditional Italian dish. Spaghetti.

Wow.

Spaghetti? Well it was the first time Pidge had ever cooked it.

Both of them sat at the balcony, where there were two chairs with a table, provided for a lovely sight-seeing, simple dinner.

Both of them looked far away in the distance, where they could see the horizon of the nearby hills of the state. The moon was softly shifting upwards, the sound of distant nextdoor chattery and white noises could be heard.

They were only cooling off the food they have both created, but mostly on Pidge’s credit as she learned the basics.

”It’s getting warmer. I’ll have a taste.” Lance rolls his fork on the pasta, covered in sweet tomato sauce, plastered with cheese, in the usual manner of eating the meal. 

He finally takes a bite.

”Mm.”

Her heart was beating fast, why was she nervous about this anyway? Maybe it’s because it was the first time someone else ate her cooking.

”...Mm.” 

She looks at him, puzzled, attempting to figure out what he was thinking.

”Well?”

”Mm!”

She knew he was doing this on purpose just to mess with her. “Come on Lance, how is it? Describe the flavor or I’ll literally throw you off the balcony.” 

He finishes his first bite. He chuckles at her as she had seen through him. 

“It was absolutely...delicious.” He compliments her very well.

Pidge was shocked that she heard a nice review of her cooking for decades. “Seriously now?”

”Try it yourself madam.” He stringed a bunch on his fork and offers it to her.

”I have my own spaghetti here sir.” 

“I know mine tastes better.” He lifts his fork upper and closer to her mouth.

She shrugs and accepts it, putting it in her mouth. The tase at first was sweet and juicy, the sauce was perfect. The pasta was done right at the best consistency. She never thought she could make this.

She hums in delight. 

He smiles gently. “You look very adorable eating.” 

“Okay it is pretty good. But you take the credit for making the pasta accurate.” 

He scratches his head. “I’ll admit, I do have some experience making pasta but the sauce was all on you, it tastes amazing.” 

“Still, if it weren’t for your ‘amazing’ dough skills, this would’ve been a disaster.” She kept on eating. “We could have eaten rubber for all we know.”

”You cook amazing. You’ll make a great wife.” 

Pidge suddenly became deep red at his sentence. “Say what?! Who said I wanted to be your wife??”

He became as shocked as her with her statement. “Huh?! Whoever said I wanted you to be my wife!” Both were humiliated by their words, but Lance knew he’d say something better.

”Well, to be honest. I don’t mind if you’d end up marrying me.” He stares into her own eyes. Orbs full of love that weren’t noticed before, full of mischief and curiosity, full of something no one could ever give to him.

”You’re amazing. Beautiful. Smart. You can now cook which means you can possibly provide for me and our family.” He smiles.

She pouts. “Stop joking Lance.” 

“I don’t think I am.” Lance holds her hand. “Whoever you fall in love with, let me know, never hide it. I’ll always be happy for what you do, to what or to who. For what purpose, I’m here as one of your closest friends. But I’m certain, that I can be something greater than that, something that will be with you together.” 

She grasps tightly on his hand, holding dearly, holding in the outburst she could feel blowing outside her at any moment. 

She speaks for the first time in the minutes that felt like forever. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to love you, as a friend or something...whatever. Heh.” 

“Oh please. I haven’t dated anyone for three years now.” He winks. 

She grins. “Well maybe you could start dating someone today.”

His eyes lit up. Hers as well. 

He stands up and lifts her off her chair, swaying as both of their joyous laughter was heard throughout the neighborhood.

”Sweet! I’ll finally get to eat this pasta all the time and no one can get it from my girlfriend but me!”

Pidge was stunned. “Lance, are we?”

”Can we?” He holds her hands once more.

”Yes! You stupid nerd.” She intertwines her fingers between his.

”You’re the stupid nerd!” He pulls his tongue out.

”Nu-uh!” She mocks him as well.

”You’re my stupid nerd.” 

He finally pulled her into a kiss, lips closed together, it was tasty and felt like a marvelous dream. It was so unreal for them to believe.

He embraces her in the moonlight, not even minding some of the citizens from close distances looking at them.

She snuggles against his chest, the comfort she was getting she enjoyed every bit of it.

”Lance, you taste like spaghetti ew.” She laughs.

He chuckles. ”Hey, I can’t help it. My girlfriend made it.” 

“So if I made instant pasta would you still eat it?” She cocks an eyebrow at him, smirking at the scenario.

”Ugh fine. Only because you’re beautiful, good-looking.” 

”Oh my God, shut up. I’m having second thoughts.”

”Sorry. Should we head back inside?” Lance places his fingers to press the lock of the sliding doors.

Pidge tells him to do so. “Yeah. Let’s go.” They both come in thinking about what to do next. 

”Hey Katie?”

”Yeah?”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

”And your spaghetti.”

”Let’s break up!” Pidge laughs and runs away through the house’s hallways.

”Hey I was just kidding!” He chases after her and their laughs were heard once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed on the spaghetti making hahaha. I had to do something that came up while I was writing this. 
> 
> Hope it was kind of entertaining. Thank you for taking your time on reading!


End file.
